nommitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nichdel/ROUND: 5-10 Voting
Quorum is 1.6. Everyone gets 4 voting tokens. "Nommitia Sanity Pt. 3 (The Round Speaker)" by Nichdel Enact a new rule titled "The Round Speaker" The Round-Speaker is a board member. The Round Speaker List is a list of players that is, by default, empty. Any player may opt in to the Round Speaker List at any time, and is added to the end of the list when they do. Any player may opt out of the Round Speaker List at any time. When a new round begins, the current Round Speaker is no longer Round Speaker. The player at the top of the Round Speaker list becomes the new Round Speaker and is moved to the end of the list. If there are no players in the list, the Speaker becomes the Round Speaker. The Round Speaker must *announce the start of every Period within a day of them starting, *announce quorum and player count at the start of the Round, *collect all current proposals and announce them with the start of the Voting Period, *collect all votes and announce the results of the Voting Period when completed, *enact all proposals that passed, *and carry out all other Round or Period based actions or events that are not the responsibility of a different board member. Amend "Rounds": Remove "The Speaker must distribute the proposals within a day of the Voting Period starting." ---- Apart from making my job easier, this shifts towards making the Speaker more overseer than administrator and allows players to take on more responsibility. "Too Long" by Nichdel Amend "Person to Player Progression and Propagation of Playerhood for the Purposes of Perpetuating Play through Proper Pecuniary Prizes" to be titled "P11" "Some Fun" by Nichdel Amend "Assets": Before "Score" add: Coin-Operated Smokescreen A Coin-Operated Smokescreen (or COSS) is an asset. All COSS are named Coin-Operated Smokescreen. The action of all COSS is "The user pays half of the price of a specified asset to take the specified asset from the specified player. The user now owns this asset." A COSS's price is 25. Blocker A Blocker is an asset. All Blockers are named Blocker. The action of all Blockers is "The user may specify an asset that has been used in the last 2 days and nullify, or reverse, its effect(s). This does not work on Victory Shards, Trophies, or Elder Points." A Blocker's price is 50. Enact a new rule titled "Lottery" At the beginning of each round, each player is awarded a randomly chosen asset (or points) from the Lottery List. The Lottery List specifies available assets (or points) and their chances, which must total 100%. The Lottery List is: COSS (10%), Voting Token (25%), 20 Points (50%), Blocker (15%). "Fission" by Ienpw III Add a new rule, called Radioactive II: "Radioactive rules are radioactive." "Nommitia Sanity 4 (Proposals and Rule Changes)" by Nichdel Amend "Rule Changes" to be titled "Proposing Rule Changes" and read: Proposals A proposal contains one or more rule changes. Rule changes within a proposal need not be explicit but do need to be clear and unambiguous. A proposal passes if a quorum of players vote on it and a majority of votes cast on it are FOR at the end of its Voting Period. Proposals passed at the same time take effect simultaneously and instantly unless they conflict, in which case they take effect in the order they were proposed. Rule changes passed within the same proposal take effect simultaneously and instantly unless they conflict, in which case they take effect in the order they are specified within the proposal. Proposals shall not have any retroactive effect; otherwise a proposal may include any valid rule change with any effect. Quorum is determined at the beginning of every round to be 2/5ths of current players. Rule Changes The following are the only valid rule changes: * Enacting a rule. The rule shall be added to the end of the ruleset. * Repealing a rule. The rule shall be removed from the ruleset. * Moving a rule. The rule shall be moved from its current location in the ruleset to the one specified. * Amending a rule: The rule's text shall be changed as specified. Repeal "Proposals, Voting, Quorum" Repeal "Tallying Votes, Adopting Proposals" Repeal "Rule Changes are instant" Repeal "Proposing Value Changes" Repeal ""Emergency Provisions"" Repeal "No Retroactive Rules" ---- Most notably, this removes archiving and reverting. They just don't have any current usage. Otherwise, this is just cleaning up the definitions of proposals and rule changes that are spread over seven rules right now. Category:Blog posts